


Tomorrow

by TimelordTurtles



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I am a fool, Not Sasha and Sasha look completely different, The Author Regrets Everything, i love tim stoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelordTurtles/pseuds/TimelordTurtles
Summary: Tim wants to know what went wrong. What he did wrong. Why was there an ocean of distance, What did he forget?  Not!Sasha makes Tim question everything.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tomorrow

You never realize the softness of a gaze until it hardens. Even worse than soft, loving glances gone hard is when the eyes don't seem to see you at all. Vacant eyes with even emptier words. She wasn't acting like herself, of that he was sure. Jokes that don't land and long lunches by herself. There were no more Fridays at the pub down the road. They were so close...in more ways than one. He had been plucking up the courage to ask, to cross that final line. She had looked beautiful that night. A nonchalant smile pulling on her lips with sparkling brown eyes behind her glasses. Breathtaking. Jokes flew easily between them, her hand lightly slapping his arm as she let out a mirthful laugh. He could only imagine his lovestruck expression. He put his arm around her shoulders and let out another quip with a lazy smirk on his face. When the time came to say goodbye, he stared into her eyes and she stared back. It would be so easy to lean in. He pulled him away from his thoughts and kissed her temple. 'See you tomorrows' were exchanged. ' _Tomorrow',_ he thought for not the first time, ' _I'll tell her tomorrow'._ Timothy Stoker never got that tomorrow. He never got Sasha James.

The next time he saw her, he greeted her with the usual enthusiastic smile and hug...she went stiff in his arms. He asked if she was okay and she said she was with a smile. But it wasn't her usual smile that made his stomach feel like television static. The grin was forced and humorless, pulled too tight. He wouldn't push her, but it didn't sit right with him. She didn't leave her desk all-day, a strange occurrence. You could often see Sasha at Tim's desk, swapping light conversation before returning to work. Martin made her tea, exactly the way she liked it, but it was left untouched at the corner of her desk. Tim did find a little comfort at her making a little joke to him about Jon forgetting to eat again. Not much, but some. He shouldn't push her, right? She said she was okay...right? _'I'l_ _l ask her tomorrow._ ' he decided, _'Tomorrow._ ' He spent the rest of the day staring at her from his seat. She hadn't looked at him all day. Not much of his work was completed.

Bitter weeks roll by. Tim was getting no further with Sasha. He just didn't understand. He spent many nights staring at his ceiling, thinking about what he could have done. The last thing he could remember before this, whatever this was...he couldn't actually get a clear picture when he thought about it. He rolled over and shouted into his pillow. He couldn't remember what he had done. What had he done? What could he do to fix this? He was too afraid to say it anywhere other than the safety of his room, but he was in love with her. He would fix this _tomorrow_.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fic has been torturing me for months, please share in my pain. I need a hug...maybe a warm cookie.


End file.
